Solo1
__INDEX__ 200px Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Legends-Roman und enthält keine Spoiler zu „Solo: A Star Wars Story“! Ganove, Herzensbrecher und Wahnsinnspilot — seit gestern läuft mit Solo: A Star Wars Story die kanonische Vorgeschichte von Han Solo weltweit in den Kinos. Bereits im Jahr 1977 erkannten die Kritiker der allerersten Star-Wars-Episode das Potenzial der Figur: Solo wurde als die „extravaganteste menschliche Rolle“ des Films beschrieben und damals noch Harrison Ford für sein entspannten, zynisch-heroisches Auftreten gepriesen (Quelle). Drei weitere Filme (vier, um genau zu sein, aber psst!) brachten sowohl dem Schauspieler als auch dem fiktiven Schmuggler Kultstatus ein — kein Wunder also, dass vierzig Jahre später die Aufregung groß war, als ein Spin-off-Film über einen jungen Han bekannt gegeben und aus alterstechnischen Gründen Alden Ehrenreich gecastet wurde. Rasch wurde in Fan-Kreisen eine Checkliste an Handlungselementen entworfen, die der Film auf jeden Fall abarbeiten musste, um „ihrer Vorstellung“ von Solos Vergangenheit vor der schicksalshaften Cantina-Begegnung auf Tatooine gerecht zu werden. Tatsächlich gab es bereits im Erweiterten Universum (EU) mehrere Buchreihen, die genau dieselbe Zeitspanne abdeckten, aber durch die Kanon-Umstrukturierung in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Aus gegebenem Anlass habe ich mich daher dazu entschieden, Ann C. Crispins Han-Solo-Trilogie in Angriff zu nehmen und somit das „Legends-Pendant“ zum Kinofilm zu rezensieren. Abgründe im Paradies thumb|rechts|250px|Han auf Ylesia Der erste Band, „Der Pilot“, verliert keine Zeit und steigt gleich zu Beginn rasant ins Geschehen ein: Der 19-jährige Han versucht, sich klammheimlich vom Truppentransporter seines „Mentors“ Garris Shrike abzusetzen und sich als blinder Passagier an Bord eines Droidenfrachters auf dem Weg nach Ylesia zu schmuggeln, wo ihn eine Stelle als Pilot erwartet, die ihm dabei helfen soll, das nötige Geld für den Einstieg in die Imperiale Akademie zusammen zu kriegen. Die Flucht gelingt ihm jedoch nicht, ohne ein schweres Opfer bringen zu müssen und auch seine Reisebedingungen stellen sich als lebensfeindlicher als angenommen heraus. Schließlich auf Ylesia angekommen wird er von den spirituellen Anführern der dortigen Pilgerstätte zwar willkommen geheißen, doch seltsamerweise wird ihm ein persönlicher Leibwächter zur Seite gestellt, der ihn angeblich zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit bei seinen Transportflügen auf Schritt und Tritt bewachen soll. Han muss erkennen, dass hinter der Idylle der friedlichen Glaubensgemeinschaft tatsächlich eine kriminelle Vereinigung mit grausamen Plänen steckt. Seine anfängliche Gleichgültigkeit wandelt sich in persönliche Betroffenheit, als er eine der betrogenen Pilgerinnen näher kennenlernt und Gefühle mit ins Spiel kommen. Fest entschlossen, sie vor ihrem sicheren Tod zu retten, plant er eine riskante Flucht... Auch wenn sich der deutsche Titel recht unoriginell im Vergleich zum Original („The Paradise Snare“, zu Deutsch „Die Paradies-Falle“) anhört, ist er dennoch sehr passend, da Hans Pilotentätigkeit als zentrales Motiv fungiert und er von einigen Personen auch nur mit seiner Tätigkeit angesprochen wird. Die Handlung folgt weniger einem klassischen Spannungsaufbau und wirkt mehr wie eine Biografie, deren Akte parallel zu den Schauplätzen, auf denen jeweils ein in sich abgeschlossener Handlungsbogen verläuft, wechseln. Mithilfe von Flashbacks erfährt der Leser mehr darüber, wie Han als Teil von Shrikes Mannschaft aufgewachsen ist und sich auf die Suche nach seiner leiblichen Familie begeben hat. Dadurch gelingt es der Autorin, das für Star-Wars-typische „Gefühl einer großen Galaxis“ zu vermitteln und viele unterschiedliche Planeten zu besuchen, die sie mit einem starken Worldbuilding zum Leben erweckt. Der Spannungs-Höhepunkt ist also eher in der Mitte des Buches angesiedelt, während auf den letzten Seiten der emotionale Höhepunkt sowie ein Rückbezug zum Anfang, gewissermaßen eine äußere Rahmenhandlung, anzutreffen sind. Bezüglich des Genres würde ich den Roman wohl am ehesten als Drama/Romanze klassifizieren, wobei die Action-Szenen zumindest mehr im Vordergrund stehen als bei der „klassischen Liebesgeschichte“ „Verlorene Welten“. Ab und zu wird es jedenfalls kitschig, damit muss man klarkommen können. Das Buch leistet eine Menge, was EU-Referenzen betrifft. Man erfährt den Ursprung von Hans Liebe für größere Fellwesen (insbesondere Wookiees), seiner Einstellung gegenüber Hutts und seiner Verurteilung von allem Religiösen als Aberglaube. Crispin lässt Hans Herkunft sogar durch auf Corellia bezogene Redewendungen in seinen Wortschatz mit einfließen (Stichwort Vrelt). Zudem begegnet er seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau, Leia Organa, im entferntesten Sinne. An vielen Kleinigkeiten merkt man aber, dass das Erweiterte Universum noch relativ jung war, als „Der Pilot“ geschrieben wurde. Beispielsweise mussten nach Entstehung der Prequels einige Daten ge-Retcon-ned, d.h. nachträglich verbessert werden und, ein typisches Merkmal für ältere Star-Wars-Literatur, die Benennung von „Alltagsgegenständen“ ist sehr funktions-/praxisorientiert, z.B. „Rohrbahn“ oder „Vid-Bord“. Der Held, seine Prinzessin, sein böser Stiefvater und die Wachkatze thumb|rechts|Bria Tharen Auch wenn man zwischendurch Einblicke in die Gedanken anderer Figuren erhält, ist Han die unangefochtene Hauptfigur des Romans und derjenige, den man als Leser auf seinen Abenteuern begleitet. Crispin schreibt Solo genauso, wie man ihn aus Eine neue Hoffnung kennt - und schafft es trotzdem gekonnt, ihm die nötige Jugendlichkeit (schließlich spielt die Handlung zehn Jahre vor dem Film) zu verleihen. Trotz seines rauen Erscheinens lernt man ihn als einsamen Jungen mit schwieriger Kindheit kennen, dem es schwer fällt, sich anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen und zu öffnen. Frauen gegenüber gibt er sich jedoch als Macho aus und die Grenze zwischen Leidenschaft und Nötigung (z.B. zum Küssen Heranziehen) scheint ihm nicht ganz klar zu sein. Das und die Tatsache, dass sehr oft betont wird, wie gut er doch aussieht (da ist die Autorin womöglich ins Schwelgen über Harrison Ford geraten), hat ihn dann doch ein paar Sympathiepunkte bei mir gekostet. Aufgrund der fehlenden bzw. falschen Erziehung kann man das ein wenig nachvollziehen, jedoch nicht vollends verzeihen. Denn auch eine Restaurant-Szene, in der er ein Pärchen beim Essen beobachtet und gedanklich zum Ausdruck bringt, eine Art Anspruch auf die Frau zu haben, da sie, wenn sie die Wahl hätte, natürlich ihn ihrem jetzigen Freund vorziehen würde, offenbart meiner Meinung nach ein ungesundes Frauenbild und eine überhebliche Selbsteinschätzung. Bei seiner neu gewonnenen Liebe, Bria Tharen, scheint aber zumindest dieser Aspekt kein Problem zu sein, denn sie erliegt voll und ganz seinem Charme und himmelt ihn förmlich an. Dafür fehlt es ihm hier an mangelndem Einfühlungsvermögen und Charakterkompatibilität — Bria bringt es ganz gut auf den Punkt, als sie erkennt, dass er ein Pragmatiker ist und sie eine Idealistin. Auch ihre Herkunft aus zwei unterschiedlichen sozialen Milieus und ein kalter Entzug werden für beide noch zum Thema. Möglicherweise lässt sich Hans Misstrauen gegenüber anderen Menschen-Männern auf seine Erfahrungen mit Shrike zurückführen. Dieser hat ihn als brutale Vaterfigur aufgezogen, von sich abhängig gemacht und zur Arbeit als Taschendieb und Betrüger gezwungen. Das hat Han vermutlich ein lebenslanges Trauma beschert, was es umso anstrengender für ihn macht, sich aus der „Opfer-Rolle“ in diesem Kreislauf aus Misshandlung zu befreien. Es wird interessant zu sehen, ob Tobias Beckett diese Charakterzüge in „Solo: A Star Wars Story“ teilen wird. Umso besser versteht sich Han anscheinend mit Wesen, denen er Basic beibringen muss und für die Ehre und Schuld im Mittelpunkt ihrer Kultur steht. Blöd ist nur, wenn diese den falschen Leuten ein Versprechen gegeben haben, wie es bei Hans unfreiwilligem Leibwächter, dem Togorianer Muurgh, einem katzenartigen Wesen, der Fall ist. Doch vielleicht könnte Muurghs lange verschollene Gefährtin den beiden dabei helfen, einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu finden und von Ylesia zu entkommen, ohne sich gegenseitig in Stücke reißen zu müssen? Die Autorin TheForce.net: „Harrison Ford recently said that he felt Han Solo's character was 'thin' and that he had no interest in playing the character again. What are your thoughts on his comments? Do you agree or disagree?“ Crispin: „I think Mr. Ford should read my trilogy, then he'd know there's a lot more to Han Solo than we saw on the screen. : ) After he read my books, he'd know exactly why Han said and did the things he says and does in the films - especially in New Hope.“ thumb|rechts|200px|Ann C. Crispin Ann Carol Crispin war eine US-Amerikanische Science-Fiction-Autorin, die für ihr Talent, beliebten Hauptfiguren Hintergrundgeschichten zu verpassen, bekannt war. Zusätzlich zur Han-Solo-Trilogie und zwei Star-Wars-Kurzgeschichten hat sie auch für die Star-Trek-, Alien- und Fluch-der-Karibik-Franchises Bücher geschrieben. Ihre eigenständige siebenteilige Starbridge-Reihe wurde für eine starke weibliche Protagonistin und abwechslungsreiche Alien-Beschreibungen gelobt. Als überzeugter Fan von Harrison Ford und gerade seiner Rolle als Han Solo war sie sehr glücklich über den Auftrag von Lucasfilm. Indem sie die Macht nicht einbaute, wollte sie sich mit ihren Büchern vom restlichen EU absetzen. Leider verstarb Crispin im Jahr 2013 an einer Krebserkrankung. Mehr zu ihren Star-Wars-Werken könnt ihr in diesem Interview lesen. Fazit „Der Pilot“ ist ein kurzweiliger und unterhaltsamer Star-Wars-Roman, der die Figur des Han Solo lebendig und begreifbar macht. Gerade als Vergleich zu „Solo: A Star Wars Story“ ist er sehr zu empfehlen — aufgrund der Spoiler-Gefahr werde ich jedoch erst bei der Rezension des nächsten Bandes näher darauf eingehen können. Crispin sticht aus der Masse der Legends-Autoren durch ihre Charakterzeichnungen, Dialoge und Worldbuilding positiv heraus — nur gelegentlich lässt sie sich ein wenig zu sehr von ihrer Liebe zur Hauptfigur überwältigen Datei:;-).gif Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Comic in den Kommentaren! Kategorie:Rezensionen